Le Prince Charmant
by Korrigogna
Summary: Une jeune fille éperdument amoureuse. De qui ? Sasuke Uchiwa évidement. Mais pour attirer ce coureur de jupon, il faut en accepter les conséquences… OS / UA


Ma fanfiction es tirée du Manga **Naruto **de Maître **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Bonne lecture à Tous ;D

* * *

><p>Ino Yamanaka est une lycéenne populaire. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds à faire pâlir toutes les filles de son lycée. Et elle aime depuis son plus jeune âge Sasuke Uchiwa. Parfaitement normale, or ce dernier n'en a rien à faire d'elle. Dès qu'elle lui parle, il l'ignore. Quand elle le regarde, il détourne son regard. A chaque fois qu'elle lui envoie un SMS il lui demande : « c'est qui ? ». Sasuke changeais toutes les semaines de copine, bientôt il aura fait tout le lycée et les autres lycées de la ville. Depuis qu'il est en primaire ses conquêtes amoureuses sont incalculables. Mais depuis toute petite la blonde ne désemplis pas d'espoir d'un jour enfin pouvoir goûter aux lèvres du jeune homme. Ce jour là Sasuke venait de rompre avec sa dernière petite amie. La rumeur avait fait le tour des réseaux sociaux et de la ville en un rien de temps. La blonde allait alors voir son meilleur ami pour demander des conseils car il trainait souvent avec Sasuke.<p>

« Shikamaru ! fit Ino

- Hum ?

- Tu aurais des conseils à me donner pour Sasuke ? fit la blonde toute enthousiaste.

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais Sasuke est célibataire ! Et si lui et moi ...

- Laisse tomber Ino à part avoir des emmerdes avec ce genre de mec, il ne va rien t'arriver. C'est un Don Juan il ferait tout pour avoir les femmes qu'il n'a pas. Et toi il t'a déjà...

- Mais pourtant ...

- Non Ino tu mérites bien mieux que lui ! Il est d'un orgueil sans égal. »

Déçue Ino parti sans un mot. Shikamaru la regarda partir en soupirant d'un air las.

Dans le bus qui la ramenait chez elle, Ino songeait à ce que Shikamaru lui avais dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Si elle avait bien compris il lui fallait ignorer Sasuke pour qu'il pause le regard sur elle. La blonde eut aussitôt un petit sourire malicieux.

Dès le lendemain matin la jeune femme passa à l'attaque. En allant faire la bise à ses amis devant le portail comme tous les matins. Et aujourd'hui Sasuke Uchiwa était là. C'était assez rare qu'il traine dans la bande de Naruto. Elle le snoba complètement en passant en face sans lui faire la bise. Dans les couloirs elle le bouscula et ne se retourna pas pour s'excuser comme elle l'aurait fait avant. Elle ne revit pas Sasuke de la journée. Un soir, une semaine après avoir mis son plan à l'œuvre en rentrant chez elle, dans une petite ruelle étroite, qu'elle utilisait souvent comme raccourci bien qu'elle n'aimait pas passer par là. Car avec ses chaussures à talons ses pieds étaient endoloris. C'est là contre toute attente elle vit Sasuke au milieu de la ruelle. Ino écarquilla les yeux comme si elle voyait un extra-terrestre. Il la regardait. C'était même plus regarder c'était fixer.

« Salut Ino, sourit-il.

- Euh ... Sa...salut, fit Ino gênée.

- Je me suis perdu tu sais ou nous sommes ?

- Oui j'habite à côté si tu veux, proposa Ino.

- Oui pourquoi pas, sourit Sasuke. »

Sasuke avait un regard perçant, un regard profond, Ino était absorbée. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à chez Ino puis ils rentrèrent. Puis ils parlèrent, ils parlèrent leur goûter avait fini en apéro. La nuit était déjà tombée. Avec l'alcool ils rigolèrent pour tout et pour rien. Avec la « chaleur » Ino enleva son pull. Les cheveux tout ébouriffés elle rigola, Sasuke lui avait un air sérieux il prit le menton de Ino et l'embrassa, elle répondit au baiser. Sans trop savoir comment ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit d'Ino. Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla seule. Aucune trace de Sasuke. Elle descendit pour débarrasser la table mais rien ni les bouteilles ni les verres n'étaient là. Puis elle se dit qu'elle avait rêvé. Mais non elle avait encore la gueule de bois. Alors derrière elle son père surgit. L'air triste, déçu, découragé il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois.

« Tu as perdu ta virginité ma fille »

* * *

><p>Voilà, le premier chapitre que je poste un petit OS<p>

Vous pouvez toujours laissez des Commentaires ;)

Korry`


End file.
